The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Glow Fluor Rose’. ‘Glow Fluor Rose’ originated from a hybridization in May 2002 in Quedlinburg, Schsen-Anhalt, Germany. The female parent was a petunia with purple flowers while the male parent was a petunia with pink flowers.
The new cultivar was first propagated in summer of 2006 from mother stock and has been asexually reproduced through vegetative cuttings for five generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics.